Stark Falls
by jswolfe
Summary: Tony has a heart to heart with Pepper. Rated M just in case.
1. 1 3 AM

IronMan, The Avengers and all characters therein are the property of Marvel and Disney. This story is rated M just in case. Now, let's get this show on the road.

* * *

"Pepper! I know you're home! The helicopter is here!" Tony Stark had been standing outside the penthouse door for 20 minutes knocking shouting and ringing the doorbell. The Stark Industries security team stationed on Ms. Potts' detail were becoming concerned.

Finally, a tired and angry looking Pepper Potts opened the door. She wore the silk robe he'd gotten her in Shanghai the year before for her birthday. This seemed vitally important to Tony despite the scowl marring Pepper's delicate features.

"Tony. It's three in the morning. I have meetings in a few hours. What are you doing here?" Then she got a better look at him. Her practiced eyes saw the way he favored his right side and the stiff way his neck moved. "Jesus Tony! You look like crap. Why don't you let one of the guards take you to the hospital? At the very least get those ribs looked at."

At this Tony turned to the guards that had been quietly approaching. "Could we have a little privacy guys? I promise, I'm just here to talk. I couldn't cause any trouble if I wanted to." The unit team lead looked to Pepper. At her reluctant nod and wave, the team evaporated into the background. "Alright Tony. You've got five minutes. Talk." Pepper crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe. "Can I come in?" Tony asked with a worried look. "No. We'll talk here." Tony Stark sighed. "I'm sorry Pepper. I know it's too late for me to say it, but I'm sorry."

"Tony…" The warning tone in her voice let him know he was wearing out what little welcome he had. "I, I have to admit… that's not why I came here." Tony Stark's eye cast down to the floor and took on a far away look. Pepper sighed and let her arms loosen "Is this about what happened in Germany with Steve Rogers?" Tony nodded silently.

Pepper strode over and gently guided Tony over to some comfortable furniture sitting in the hall. "Tony, sit down and tell me what's on your mind."

In all the years she'd known Tony Stark, she'd never seen him look so… defeated, so… lost.

Tony lifted his gaze appraising "Pepper, you know Steve helped the Winter Soldier escape, right?" Pepper steadily looked Tony in the eyes and nodded. "Yes, and I also heard that you broke protocol and went after them."

The haunted look returned to Tony's eyes. "Yeah, a Sokovian survivor was looking for revenge and framed Buckman. I thought maybe I'd been wrong and owed Cap an apology. What I saw changed my mind. Pepper, the son of a bitch killed my dad and Mom… and Rogers still defends him. I got to watch the video of that asshole choking my mom… and I just snapped. Wrong, right… it didn't matter. Just stopping Buckman from causing any more pain. And Cap just kept standing in my way. And I couldn't get past him. I mean, what do you do when Captain Freaking America stands against you on the side of the bloodthirsty brainwashed cyborg assassin?" Tony looked up into Pepper's tired uncomfortable face. "I'm sorry Pepper, I shouldn't be unloading all of this on you. It's just, you're the only person I know who still cares… Well, there's Rodie, but he's got even more on his plate, and let's face it… It's my fault he got hurt.

I know you're still mad at me, and God knows you have every right to be, but I still love you Pepper. "

The look of discomfort increased on Pepper's face "Tony…"

"Seeing that video Pepper… Seeing the look on Cap's face… watching the Avengers disintegrate so spectacularly under me… I don't think I can do it anymore."

"Do what Tony?"

"Be Ironman. I can't. I can't even contemplate putting it on. It feels like I'd be betraying Rodie and my mom, and you…"

"Why did you help them escape?"

"Not for Rogers…. But for the rest of them… they don't deserve to rot in prison because they followed a war hero on a fool's errand. I'm just glad Clint had the good sense to refuse escape. That should get him some lenience."

"Well, I won't say I'm sorry you're retiring Ironman. Maybe it's time to hang up that suit and put your CEO suit back on?"

"Aww Pepper, I can't do that either. I can't be Tony Stark. That's the ego that got this mess started, don't you remember?"

Irritation flitted across Pepper's face… "So… What? You're going to pull a Banner, disappear from the world?"

Tony paused in thought "Maybe that would be for the best. You could come with me?"

"What!? Tony, no! I've got too many responsibilities here…"

"Aww Pepper… lots of the world's CEO's run their companies remotely…"

"No Tony. I'm not talking about the company…. Listen."

Tony's brows came together in confusion.

"Listen…" Pepper's eyes started watering and her face became pained. "Tony, I've had the lawyers start drawing up the paperwork to return the company to you."

"Pepper, why would you do that? It's your company…"

"No. Tony… it's not right for me to keep your company if we're not going to be together."

Tony's jaw fell as a look of shock took over his features.

"I was hoping to break it more gently… Tony, I've met someone else who makes me very happy. Once I've turned the company back over to you, I'll vacate Stark Industries premises and hand in my badge. I've refused the severance package, suggesting the board use it to fix the cliff top house for you. I know how you liked the place…… oh no… no… Tony… don't do that…"

Tony Stark had truly had about as much as he could bear… it felt as if someone were jabbing the shrapnel deeper into his heart, and for the first time since his mother passed away Tony Stark cried.

Pepper put her arms around him and awkwardly stroked his hair.

After a few minutes she felt him stiffen and she stepped back.

His eyes were red and puffy and looked indescribably tired.

"Tony… I really am sorry."

Tony Stark smirked mirthlessly. "Well, I had it coming Pepper.. I just didn't think it would be all at once."

Tony Stark looked at Pepper Potts sadly. "Take care of yourself Potts." and turned and walked to the elevator.

The man stepped out of the hallway behind Pepper and wrapped an arm around her. "You know it had to be done." "Yeah, I know, but it still feels like kicking a puppy. Excuse me, I need to make a call."


	2. Rhodie reads the riot act

AN: I still don't own The Avengers, IronMan, etc. This fic is still rated M in case my muse goes in that direction. This fic will update sporadically.

* * *

"What!? Pepper, no. You told him everything?" Rhodie pressed the headset further into his ear. Rhodie had been in physical therapy constantly since the incident. He was finally starting to get use of his legs. This conversation made him want to sit back down.

"Pepper, yeah. No. I know. You're right. You had to tell him, but your timing really sucks. You were the last person he could talk to. He can't even look me in the eye since the crash."

Rhodie listened with a pained expression. "Yeah. Ok. I'll keep an eye on him... as much as he'll let me anyways. I have a question Pepper. Why the rush?" He listened, going pale. "oh.. yeah. I guess that makes sense. Congratulations then." For her sake he hoped he didn't sound as grim as her news made him feel. "Ok Pepper. We both have meetings to attend to. Call me if anything comes up. Yeah. You too. Bye." He ended the call quickly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No good deed..." he left the rest of the thought unsaid as he lifted his phone again to dial.

After three rings the phone answered. "Tony, it's Rhodie. Don't hang up." "I'm sorry Captain Rhodes. Mister Stark is unavailable. Can I take a message?" Rhodie grit his teeth. Of course he had his toys screening his calls. "Look, Friday is it? Tony's hurting right now. I'm worried about his welfare. Can you let me through to him?" "I'm sorry Captain, but Mister Stark was most insistent that he be left to his quote moping and pity party unquote.". "Is he safe Friday?" "Yes Captain, all of my defensive and life saving measures are prepared in case Mister Stark wasn't being honest about not hurting himself." Rhodie frowned. He thought human company would be better, but at least Tony's physical welfare should be ensured. "Friday, how long is he having you block his calls?" "Mister Stark has accepted a meeting at Stark Enterprises for Monday at 10 AM. I expect he will be more approachable after that." "Thanks Friday. Take care of him." "I will Captain Rhodes. Have a good day."

* * *

Tony Stark pulled himself together on Monday as he'd promised (and as Friday had nagged him). By 10:02 he was walking into the boardroom. Missing was the usual swagger and ego that had usually followed him into such meetings.

Tim Roth, the interim chairman of the board was of two minds; it was good to see Tony Stark be humble given all of the bad publicity, at the same time it was the dynamism of Tony Stark that brought some of the company's greatest successes.

"Mister Stark, we're glad you could make some time in your busy schedule to meet with us."

Tony looked at the man as if he were a particularly strange sort of alien. "Uh, sure."

"Mister Stark, Tony... you don't mind if we call you Tony, right?" Roth pressed. "It's fine." Tony replied quietly. "Good. Tony, the company's in disarray. With Miss Potts leaving we need someone to guide the ship." Roth noticed Stark's wince at the mention of Pepper Potts. _I guess that rumor was true. _"Tony, Pepper asked us to reinstate you as CEO. I'm sure you can understand our hesitation to follow her recommendation."

Tony's chest constricted. Of course they wouldn't want him back. At best he was unpredictable. Mostly, he was a source of bad PR. It was sound business to cut ties with him.

"Excuse me." Tony looked to his left in surprise. _What is Rhodie doing here? _Captain Rhodes continued speaking as if he hadn't derailed the further collapse of Tony Stark's life. "Do you see the name on the side of this building? It's this man's name." Here Rhodie clapped his hand on Tony's shoulder. "You owe your fancy suits and six-figure salaries to the brain in his head. You may not like him. He may frustrate and annoy you. God knows I understand that feeling. All the same, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

Tony looked at one of his few friends and softly muttered "Rhodie, what are you doing?" Rhodie softly replied out of the side of his mouth "Shut it Tony. I'm making sure they don't kick you out of your own company." Tony's head swung around to completely take in his friend's profile. _Do I want this? _


End file.
